My light: Izuru Oneshot
by Falling-Ice2012
Summary: Well... Lucky number 3! I kind of hate this one... I don't know it's not my best.


Seireitei, Chiasa...Izuru

I quickly ran towards the 3rd Division building. I could just feel my long white hair tangling as I raced faster. I quickly scanned the courtyard as I pushed open the doors. Sure we didn't have a captian anymore due to the fact that he betrayed the entire soul society, but I still wasn't supposed to be late, I was Third Seat.

I quickly walked hoping that I could just be late this one time. But he had already noticed. I bite my lip in aggravation and embrassement. Izuru looked up from his paper work and stared at me. I smiled sheepisly.

" Hey Izuru," I started but he just stared so I stopped.

" Your late." I smirked at him, the just stared.

" I have an explanation." I started to say, but was cut off by Izuru lifting his hand and pointing to a large stack of paper work.

" It's admission season so I need you to go through every one and see if there is anything special about them, and if there is approve. Understand?"

I nodded, " What, oh yeah." Izuru stared at me with ice blue eyes, I looked down at me feet embrassed. I walked over to my desk and sat down.

I sorted through admission after admission, but there was hardly anything amazing about any of these students. Izuru was rubbing his neck when I looked up. His eyes scanned the page. I stood up stretching, these shinigami robes got tiring after awhile and mine wasn't even the mandatory robes. I wore robes that were quite similiar to Nemu's. I rubbed my light silver eyes. When I opened them agian Izuru was staring.

I looked down at me feet, I could feel my face hot. I looked up to notice his stack was done. I looked over to my stack which was done as well. I was about to say something when the door was pushed open and Renji came in. I smiled and waved.

" Hey!!" I ran over to one of my best friends and hit his arm, he smiled down at me. Since he is 6'2 and I was only 5`4 I had to look up at him. I smiled and lifted my thumb to my lips to nibble on my nail. Renji grabbed my hand.

"Stop chewing on your nails, you bite them so much they bleed." I giggled and nodded.

" Ok,ok..." I smiled at him agian. He had been my best friend since we were both in training, him and Shuhei,Momo. I rested my hand around Renji's forearm as I giggled agian. He was joking around like usual. Then I heard a throat being cleared.

" Chiasa, I know that you haven't seen Renji in a while but we do have a meeting to attend to." I turned slightly letting go of Renji's arm.

" What... Oh yeah the meeting that Captian Yamamota called for all the captians, lieutenants, and third seats."

Izuru nodded his eyes still cold. Every since Captian Ichimaru had left the Soul Society, Izuru had been acting different. He had been my friend at one time, I remember that. When we were in the Soul Society training we were friends. I stared back at him.

Izuru POV:

Chiasa stared at me with confused eyes. She was thinking of something, her eyes the cold silver were locked on mine. Then she looked away blushing slightly. That was something that hadn't changed about Chiasa, the blush. But everything else had changed. When she and I were in the academy she was just a small squirt that me and Renji would push around like a little sister. But now, she was different.

She had high cheekbones, full lips, large eyes that showed exactly what she was feeling not matter how hard she would try to hide it. Her body was now muscular and was something that all women would envy. I could feel my own cheekbones heating up when I thought of her that way. I mean it's not like I didn't want to, but she was most likely going to end up with someone that hadn't almost turned on the Soul Society. I could of if I would of tried but I didn't want to and I never would.

Chiasa's POV:

I sighed, and locked eyes with Izuru agian. Then shifted on my feet, to jump on Renji's back.

"Well, then let's go. Renji, mush!"

Renji glared at me over his shoulder, with a smirk, he ran out the room. I laughed all the way there.

"Renji." I heard a emotionless voice say. I gasped and dropped off Renji's back. I looked up at Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain," Renji and I both stuttered. I stepped forward bowing my head.

"Captian, I'm sorry. I was not thinking."

"Obviously." I flushed, as he walked away. I looked up at Renji who was holding back a laugh. I ran over and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Jerk, you could of said something!" I was pounding my fists on his back. He chuckled pulling my hands over my head, and smiling down at me.

"Oh, Chiasa calm down. It's fine, he hates everyone." I stared, and he smirked.

I sighed and leaned agianst him. He ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes and saw a very angry looking Izuru walking into the meeting hall. I stared, and looked up at Renji.

"What's wrong with him?" Renji shrugged and we walked into the meeting hall. I hugged him, then ran over to my spot behind Izuru. He didn't even look at me, just glared at a small spot on the wall.

"Izuru, did you teach that wall to do something?" I asked smiling, hoping I could get just a small smile. But he just glared more, not answering.

The meeting was short and to the point. I saw Captian Ukitake on the other side of the hall and ran over to him.

"Hey dad!" I smiled and hugged him. He smiled down at me.

"Hello, my china doll. Are you doing ok?" I nodded, he had know about how much Captian Ichimaru leaving had hit me.

"Good, now you best be going. I think Izuru has already left." I yelped and ran out the door, after leaving a small kiss on my father's cheek.

I ran to catch up to Izuru.

"Hey," I was pretending to be gasping for air. "Are you ok? You seemed pretty pissed at the meeting." I stood up stretching and stared. Izuru turned around quickly.

"Chiasa, just get to work." I stared at him.

"Izuru! What's wrong with you? Ever since... Ever since Captian Ichimaru left. You've been acting odd. Please talk to me about it. I mean, I miss him too."

I looked at my hands, the blush rising high on my face. I bit my lip, and curled my hands. I wanted to cry, I honestly did. My entire good day evaporated around me. I was about to say something else, or run out of the room. When a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Chiasa, I get it. I get it." I blushed as he laid his head agianst my shoulder, and sighed into my hair. "I'm tired of hiding it."

"Hiding what?" I close my eyes.

"Hiding how I feel. Chiasa, I love you." I stared up at him.

"What!?" I stared, my eye's were huge and I could feel the blush rising. Izuru turned my head to face him.

"I love you." He stared. "More than you'll ever know. I've been pushing it down for a long time. But seeing Renji and you. I couldn't hold it in."

He then pressed his lips agianst mine, and pulled me closer to him. After we broke apart he smiled.

"So, are you going to be my light?" I stared. "My life is dark."

"I'll brighten it for you." I said interrupting. He smiled and kissed me agian, as the feeling of sadness left my body for good. 


End file.
